Chapter 60 (Illegals)
Work Study is the sixtieth chapter of Hideyuki Furuhashi and Betten Court's Vigilante - My Hero Academia: Illegals. Summary The homeroom teacher of Class 2-A begins by reminding students that most second-years do work study during summer vacations to get a taste of what the world of a Pro Hero is like. He puts special emphasis on Shota Aizawa, Oboro Shirakumo and Hizashi Yamada with this reminder, since none of them have been assigned to an agency as of yet. After clarifying this, he orders his students to put on their hero costumes, as they will doing joint practical exercises with those from Class 2-B. The Joint Exercise consist of Battle Training, Rescue Training, and Entertainment Lessons, having a teacher in each practice to study and evaluate students. Days later, the three teachers talk about those without study assignments: Shota, Oboro and Hizashi. They believe that Hizashi shouldn’t have a problem, since his Voice Quirk has applications in battle, rescue and entertainment. His only flaw is that maybe he might have trouble settling on a given role. Oboro's grades aren't anything to write home about, but they trust that with his positive and willing attitude and combat skill is enough for him to manage things at his own pace. However, with Shota they are not clear. Although they know that he is very hardworking and gets above-average grades in both practical exercises and academic subjects, he doesn't have a vision for his future, so it's difficult for an agency to accept him. The homeroom teacher of Class 2-A thinks that this is due to his Quirk, remembering an incident during the Battle Training in which Shota was easily defeated by another student named Sensoji. Sensoji complained that Shota made the battles against him a "snoozefest". He didn't hesitate to tell Shota that his Quirk is useless and that he should go home instead of wasting others' time. As soon as he realized what was happening, the teacher separated the two to avoid more problems. When he asked Shota if he was okay, the latter confirmed he was, although he did also say he agreed with Sensoji about the uselessness of his Quirk. Meanwhile, Shota, Hisashi and Oboro are on the rooftop of the U.A. building to eat, having taken the kitten that Oboro brought from the streets up there with them. Shota asks his friends about what he should do, since his Quirk is hardly useful and he only can do is trip people up a little with it. He says he certainly isn't someone who can put smiles on people's faces like all the other heroes. Oboro advises him to specialize the battler route, because he believes that Shota's Erasure can force villains to fight even terms. Shota tries to answer that he is not much of a fighter himself, and he can't do much against big brawlers, but quickly changes the conversation when he sees Oboro giving people food to the kitten, telling him that's bad for the animal, and giving it cat milk instead. Then he reminds Oboro and Hizashi that bringing animals to school is against the rules. At that moment, Nemuri Kayama, a third year student, appears, and, after realizing that the three are on the roof despite being off-limits to students, she praises their rebellious youth. Oboro asks her why she is there, to which Nemuri replies that she is on her way home from her work study, having to do some paperwork at U.A., and she just stopped on the roof because it's one of her favorite spots. Shota comments on her costume, which is too revealing because it only consists of a long trench coat, a belt, boots and large glasses. She tells him it's bold yet practical, to support both her Quirk and moves, and personally she doesn't feel ashamed to fight almost naked. Although she knows this costume will be scorned and questioned, she says she'll have all of Japan thinking differently in one year's time. Little does she know that soon, because of Nemuri's costume, the government will put forward the "Hero Costume Skin Exposure Limitation Act." Nemuri asks the boys about the kitten, and Oboro tells her that he and Shota are taking care of him. Because the rules of U.A. do not permit animals on school grounds, Nemuri decides to adopt it, and gives it the name of "Sushi" after asking the boys what their favorite food are. She says that adoption is only temporary, because she plans to leave home after graduation, so she won't be in any place to care for it. She then leaves the roof. Oboro is sure that in the end she will keep the animal for good. The next day, Shota and Oboro are back on the roof to eat. Hizashi isn't with them since he finally got assigned to a battle oriented agency. Nemuri appears again, and, after informing them that Sushi is doing well, she says she has important information to give them. Knowing that both Shota and Oboro are not yet assigned to an agency, she informs them that if they are looking to do work studies, her boss is willing to take on anyone. Characters in Order of Appearance *Shota Aizawa *Oboro Shirakumo *Hizashi Yamada *Sensoji *Nemuri Kayama Site Navigation